reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Grizzly bear
The Bear is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. They are slow, tough, and have the ability to kill the player in two hits at full health. They are large predatory animals found in Tall Trees. Description A bear can be identified in-game by its loud growl, and by its panting, thumping sound when running. In single player, two strikes from a bear (or one strike if you are playing hardcore) can kill Marston. One strike is fatal in multiplayer. Like all animals, they can be killed, skinned, and sold for large amounts of money at General Stores throughout the game. Like many predatory animals, they will often respawn very rapidly, so it is not uncommon to encounter another bear immediately after skinning one. After killing a bear, it is recommended to wait for two or three more to come so that you can kill them all off before skinning them. Although the player is impervious to attack while skinning, the bears may sometimes wait until the player is finished skinning and immediately strike Marston afterwards. There are two types of bears in the game: a light-colored kind (brown bear), and a darker grey kind (Grizzly bear). The darker bears can withstand more shots than the lighter bears, sometimes taking up to three buffalo rifle shots in the body before dying. Note: There is also an Undead Bear that can be found in Undead Nightmare. Locations Bears are usually found in common locations like: *Broken Tree with the help of bait. *Anywhere in the wooded area of Tall Trees. *The half-open area northeast of Cochinay (which is also the most northern part of the map), is a effective area for hunting bears. Often the player will encounter a bear within minutes of arrival and if shooting this, the player almost always starts an seemingly endless wave of bears. As many as 15 bears has with certainty been encountered more than once. *Wandering around Manzanita Post during the afternoon. They will not be attacked by the residents. *Directly east of Manzanita Post, sometimes in packs. Also, taking the road north out of Manzanita Post and going west, there are usually bears in that area. Sometimes bears can been seen on the road north of Manzanita Post attacking passers-by. *West of Wreck of the Serendipity. Bears can also be found in the marsh surrounding the Wreck of the Serendipity with the help of bait, although this is rare. *The surrounding area of Beecher's Hope. *Bears sometimes spawn on the little stretch of land west of the Aurora Basin cabin. If possible, retreat into the cabin, but keep a good eye on the door. The bear will not follow you inside, so you can shoot it easily and safely. *Near Montana Ford. *Bears can be found in the Great Plains on extremely rare occasions. More commonly, if the player puts bait near the forest area right outside of Beecher's Hope near the Great Plains, one or two bears may come appear. *Bears tend to respawn quite fast in and around the burned down circle of cabins, at Bearclaw Camp. You will find Grizzlies and normal Bears respawn here within minute intervals. Hunting Tips One Shot Kill The player can kill a bear in one shot, right between its eyes, using these weapons: *Buffalo Rifle *Bolt Action Rifle *Carcano Rifle *Shotgun (The Pump-action and Semi-auto are best, and even then it's best to wait for it to get close before you shoot) *Tomahawk *Throwing Knives *Explosive Rifle *Dynamite *Rolling Block Rifle *Springfield Rifle *LeMat Revolver General Tips *The player runs slightly faster than the bear. This makes them somewhat less dangerous than the cougar, which is impossible to run away from on foot. *It is impossible to block a bear attack with the knife block feature. *Entering Dead Eye just before a bear strikes may reduce the amount of damage the player takes. *Listen for their easy-to-hear growl just before the attack. *Downloading the free single player outfits DLC and unlocking the Expert Hunter Outfit will double the resources you get from all animals, including bears. *Throwing Knives and Tomahawk are almost always a one-hit kill when hit in the face. *Using a stagecoach, cart or any similar vehicle ensures safety from predators, as all animals—from beavers to bears—will not only leave you alone, they sometimes flee. *After killing a bear, the chances of meeting another bear increases. It is quite probable that after killing one or more bears, you will be faced by almost unending waves of bears, this can be very profitable and you might be able to earn Bearly Legal in one session if this occurs. Needless to say, however, that this is also a very dangerous situation. *The situation referenced above can become incredibly dangerous when hunting more than one bear at a time. There have been several reported instances of players triggering a nearly unending rush of bears when they encountered, and subsequently killed, a small family of bears just southeast of Tanner's Reach. The end result was a pile of upwards of twenty-five grizzly bears. *Hunting bears just south of Beecher's Hope can prove to be extremely dangerous as well, since it is an open area and bears must spawn behind the player. *If there are two bears, kill one as fast as possible because if the player is knocked down by one, the other will come and kill maul the player while they are still on the ground. *Make sure to set up camp after skinning around 10 bears, because when a bear kills a player, they will lose all of the bear provisions that they obtained. *A good technique to safely hunt bears involves wading into the Aurora Basin, which stays shallow all the way across. This way the bears cannot get to the player and its quick to get in and out of. This is useful in case others show up while the player is in the process of skinning, and the water kills them, should they come in. *A good way to save your progress when killing bears is to purchase 2 horse deeds and after you skin every bear, select one of the deeds in your satchel. This automatically saves your game. *During "Spare The Love, Spoil The Child", it is possible to get the bear stuck inside its cave. This allows the player to easily stab the bear and earn rank eight for the Master Hunter Challenges. *Bears may be big, but they make almost no sound (however, they do breathe very heavily). When alone, it is recommended to turn off your music, walk slowly, and listen carefully. Regularly use the 'look behind' function, as the game can spawn bears very close to the player's position. *If the player climbs onto a rock or boulder, neither bears nor cougars can reach them. However, before climbing back down, ensure there are no predatory animals in the area, as they tend to travel in packs and make almost no noise. Melee killing There are a few ways to kill a bear with a knife: *The player can use a rifle or repeater and shoot it around three times in its body, which should in turn make them weak enough to finish them off with the hunting knife. *While it requires some luck, the easiest way to knife a bear is to get the random encounter where an NPC is being chased by one, then simply run alongside it and knife it. It may lash out at Marston if he is very close to its head, but it will otherwise be so busy chasing the NPC it will never attack. Since bears run more slowly than humans, it will never actually catch its victim. *This is also a useful tactic: Place bait at Aurora Basin, equip the knife, and stand on the edge of the bank. The bear will charge the player, knocking both of you into the water where it can't fight or get out. Simply walk up and knife him. *In multiplayer, a very easy way to kill a bear with a knife to get "Spartan Survival" is for the player to mount their horse and run to the side and slash with their knife. This may takes a few tries. *The player can lock on to a charging bear with their combat knife. Center the screen on the bear's head. Once the bear comes just close enough to almost touch the player, swing the knife. If done correctly, the player will kill it with one clean slash across the bear's face. Timing is everything, and if done incorrectly, it is probable that the player may die. Saving at Manzanita Post, and having a ready supply of medicine is advised. One may practice the required timing in multiplayer, making it easier for the single-player challenge. *One famous bear spawn point in multiplayer is Bearclaw Camp. This location just happens to have a large road in the middle that often has one or more persons walking or on horse back. If a bear gets too close, it will charge them. However, the horseback rider will not fight back and will attempt to outrun the bear. This becomes an excellent chance to strike. At this instance, the player may sneak up on the bear while it is charging the horse. If the player can get at least three quick stabs, the bear will die before it has a chance to even turn around. *If you are struggling to melee kill a bear for the Master Hunter challenge, be aware that there are three separate missions in West Elizabeth (At Home with Dutch, For Purely Scientific Reasons, and Spare the Love, Spoil the Child) that involve facing off against a bear. All of these missions "checkpoint" the player immediately before the appearance of the bear. * Bears get confused and scared when the player lassos them, making them flee instead of attacking. Shoot the bear a few times to weaken it, then lasso it. While holding the rope, get up behind the bear and stab it a few times. This will allow for a relatively safe bear hunting session, and is also an easy way to complete the Master Hunter Challenge that requires the player to kill a bear with a knife. *One good way to kill a bear involves stocking up on medicine. Get 5 medicines and then save the game. After that, go to Tall Trees and look for a bear. When a bear is spotted, dismount and let the bear attack. Immediately press select/back and use medicine. As soon as the player is able, run towards the bear, get behind him and start slashing. It is very easy to keep running around and stay behind the bear and slash at this point. The player should be able to kill it with no problems. *Another good way to kill a bear is to be on foot and start to chase it. While it is running around the player should call their horse and try to get close to the ear. It will attack the mount instead of you. This is another easy way to complete the Master Hunter Challenges that requires the player to kill a bear with a knife. *Be aware when a bear is knifed one time, he will start to run away, this makes the Master Hunter Challenge very hard. *A 100% healthy bear can survive more than 15 knife slashes, so it is definitely recommended that you shoot the bear first then knife kill it for Master Hunter Rank 8. *Sharpshooter rank 7 of singleplayer requires the player to kill 3 bears, each with 1 bullet. The best way to achieve this is to visit the Tall Trees area and shoot the bear in the head with a powerful repeater or rifle. Shotgun shells cannot be used as they do not count as bullets. Weapon Recommendations *The Buffalo Rifle and both sniper rifles are effective if the player has time to take aim; in general, a player in bear country should equip the Semi-Auto Shotgun in case they encounter one suddenly. *For the Sharpshooter Challenge, use a Buffalo Rifle, Bolt Action Rifle or a Springfield Rifle coupled with Dead-Eye to hit the bear in the head when it is dangerously close. *The player can easily kill a bear with a throwing knife or a tomahawk. Trivia *In real life most Bear skulls are actually too thick to be shot through unless the weapon is incredibly high powered, and even then its a 50/50 chance the bear will continue its attack. *When skinned, the bear has the same model as other large animals like cattle and the buffalo. *Bears are capable of killing a horse with a single strike, making it advisable to hunt for them while on foot if you do not want to risk losing your horse. *Bears will rear in front of the player if they enter a spot where they cannot attack them. For example, standing on a rock or a structure. *The goods recovered from a single Bear when skinned will sell for a total of well over $100 in Mexico. *If using bait to lure animals in West Elizabeth, be cautious as it may attract a bear. *In singleplayer, if someone runs into a bear in a settlement (usually Manzanita Post or Beecher's Hope) the bears will not attack, as they are scripted to be peaceful in these locations. *Replay the mission "At Home with Dutch" after completing the storyline. Kill the bear and go to the checkpoint where the cougar is, kill the cougar and step to the checkpoint. Don't go to the next checkpoint, but jump off to the cliff to commit suicide. Select "Retry from checkpoint" and the player will spawn back at the cougar spot. The bear, however, is alive. Descend to the bear location. The bear is now tame and won't attack, he will just stand there and walk around. The bear will not even attack if the player shoots/punches it. The bear is also heavily prone to getting stuck in this area. *In Multiplayer, if the player rams a bear with a Super Bull around 20 times, it will kill the bear. *Sometimes, going through Tall Trees on Single Player, you will see wolves chasing and attacking a bear. Either the bear will kill all the wolves or the wolves will eventually kill the bear. *When chasing the player, bears are programmed to stop and turn around upon reaching the border of Tall Trees. However, in some instances bears may spawn on the wrong side of the border, i.e. in the Great Plains, and Hennigan's Stead on rare occasions. This allows for the bear to chase the player anywhere within the confines of that region, which can prove to be entertaining, especially when said bear runs amok in Blackwater. *Strangely, the Black bear, which lives around Northern Mexico (though not Texas, but other parts of the US) does not appear in the game, though the Black bear is much more common than a Brown/Grizzly bear, and certainly was during this time (early 20th century), where grizzly bears were on the verge of extinction in Mexico and the Western United States. Grizzly bears could also be found in Mexico at the time the game takes place, but were very rare. It's possible the Mexican grizzly bear and the black bear weren't added because Mexico would then be filled with bears, which would have provided an excessive amount of money, and/or they would be a major annoyance to the player. Gallery Oso.png|3D model of bear. File:Rdr_bear.jpg File:Rdr_achieve_bearlylegal.jpg|John Marston fighting Brumas the Bear with the Hunting Knife and wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. File:11111.jpg|Approach bears with caution and ideally, artillery. File:Rdr_bear_horse.jpg|The Grizzlies of Tall Trees will frighten more than the horses. File:knifebear.jpg|About to pass the Master Hunter Challenge level 8, or die miserably... marston about to get mauled by a bear Kernel Popanator.jpg|Bringing new meaning to "bear hug". File:Rdr_bear_horse02.jpg Rdr wolf bear.jpg|Wolves are fearless in packs. wildlife_grizzlybear.jpg reddeadredemption_undead_bear_640x360.jpg|The description for the undead bear. tumblr_lg83sxqNxk1qdai5uo1_250.jpg Zombie bear.png|The zombie bear seen at the end of the Undead Nightmare DLC trailer. rdr_undead_bears01.jpg|Next zombie bear on the way... Greatplainsbear.jpg|A bear south of Blackwater. 6bears.jpg 2bears.png|''Bear season closed - John Marston season, open''. Bear In the great Plains.jpg|A bear in Great Plains. niedźwiedź.jpg|Dead grizzly bear in Beechers Hope. bearGratPlains.jpg|Bear in Great Plains Trophies/Achievements There are two available rewardsinvolving the hunting of Bears. ---- Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px|Amazing Glitch! Related Content es:Osos Category:Redemption Animals Category:Hunting